wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Raelene Caoileann
Character Profile Rae's character profile on the WV boards is located here. Significant Recent Events *Rae is involved in a serious relationship with Teyrn Fergus Cousland. *After a fire was set in Rae's apartment as a result of her relationship with Fergus, she was shunned by the elders of the Alienage in order to keep the rest of the community safe. (Threads: Ashes, Tearing Down, Building Up) *On 25 Harvestmere, Rae interrupted an assassination attempt on Fergus by her good friend, Kalindra Sarden. She was stabbed instead, and nearly died. (Thread: Bleeding and Broken Hearts) Changes to Appearance *Rae has a black tattoo of intricate, swirling lines stretching across her upper back from shoulder to shoulder. (Thread: Tearing Down, Building Up) *She has a subtle scar on the left side of her face, reaching across her jawline up onto her cheek. (Thread: Akimbo) *Rae wears a steel ring on her left hand ring finger, embossed with the blue laurel leaves of the Cousland family. (Thread: A Promise Given Form) Threads Past Threads *Getting to Know You: Rae exchanges letters with her fiancé, Ryamir. *Left in the Alienage: The archdemon is dead, but danger is still present in the Alienage. Kingsway, 9:31 Dragon *A Learning Experience: Rae ventures to watch the Remembrance Day tournament, hoping to learn something. *In the stands yet again (Part drei): Rae reunites with an old friend in the stands at the tourney. *Venturing into the Gnawed Noble: While completing a contract for Kylon, Rae meets Fergus Cousland. *Misunderstandings: Rae awakens in the Palace after dinner the previous night with Fergus, confused and conflicted. *Possibilities: Fergus pursues Rae to the Alienage to try to convince her to explore the possibilities between them and to invite her to the Remembrance Day Ball. *What Not to Wear to the Palace: Leliana takes Rae shopping. *'The Remembrance Day Ball:' :: Silver Laurel and Unadorned Steel :: Second First Impressions :: Mingling :: An Introduction Continued :: A Different Dance :: A Late Night *Bad Reception *Consequences *Sparring Lesson *Giving Back *Among Friends *Ashes: Rae is startled awake by someone setting her apartment on fire, then left adrift when the Alienage community abandons her. *Tearing Down, Building Up *What Goes Down, Must Come Up *Akimbo: Rae spars with Andy at the Palace in Denerim. *Lean On Me: Aedan brings Fergus back to the Palace, falling-down drunk, and Rae lets the younger Cousland know just what she thinks of him. *Muddled Rae and Fergus discuss his drinking. *Departure *Mending Fences Rae and Ferren make amends (sort of). Harvestmere, 9:31 Dragon *Music and Mayhem *The Teyrn's Shield *Burdened: Rae and Andy have an encounter on the road to Highever. *Beyond Skin Deep *Unconscious *Wagon Fever *Coming Home *Beyond the Castle Gates *Introductions Are In Order *Succumbing to the Burden: Rae discovers Fergus drunk, after a hard day, and realizes some hard facts. *Partners: Rae and Ferren discuss their relationships with their respective partners. *Doubt: Rae and Fergus argue about his drinking problem. *Thimbles and Thread *It Won't Be Long *Teatime *Bleeding and Broken Hearts: Rae interrupts an assassination attempt on Fergus. Firstfall, 9:31 Dragon *Small Miracles: Rae awakens after being unconscious for nearly a week following the events of Bleeding and Broken Hearts. *While You Were Sleeping: Rae meets Jenna Kincade. *Patient and Patience: Rae meets Olivia, the mage who saved her life. *A Promise Given Form: Fergus presents Rae with a very meaningful gift. *That Was Yesterday: Rae talks with Ferren about Kali. *Shades of Grey: Rae experiences the aftermath of trying to push herself too far, too quickly. *Stumbling: Rae and Fergus make amends. *Thanks Are in Order *Regrettable Circumstances *It's Only a Flesh Wound *Sequestered Nooks *Prescription: Mysaria informs Rae that she should take some precautions. *Doing the Honorable Thing *Hard Lessons Learned *Manning the Hearth *Songless: Rae confronts Kali for the first time after the assassination attempt. *Home's Warm Embrace *What did he do now? *A Couple of Flakes: Rae and Fergus have a light-hearted day. *Decisions Made: Rae tells Fergus about some decisions she's made. *A Lifetime Ago: Rae encounters someone she never thought she'd meet. *A Snowy Day: Rae meets Sulevin, a Dalish elf originally from Highever. Haring, 9:31 Dragon *Door-to-Door Dalish Delivery *Necessary Things: Rae meets Evelyn Kincade. *Cooking With Fire: Rae and Fergus reconnect romantically. *Tea for Two: Rae visits Evelyn for their monthly tea date and meets Iain MacKinnon. *Unwind: Rae and Andy go out for dinner after sparring, and run into Linette. *The Morning After the Night Before: Fergus confronts Rae about the reasons behind her drinking the night before. *Don't Let the Grass Grow: Iain comes to Castle Cousland to apologize to Rae. *Coming Home: Rae and Fergus meet Aedan at the docks. *My Sista's Got My Back: Rae and Jenna chat about the news in their lives. First Day *Stand By Me: Fergus promises Rae that the new year will bring big changes. Wintermarch, 9:32 Dragon Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters